Vengeance, Destruction, and a New School Year
by Minjonet
Summary: Alternate Season 7. Spike and Willow return, a bunch of new characters and some revenge-seeking PMSy Big Bads.
1. Familiar Face

Hi! This story is an alternate season 7 that I mostly wrote last summer. If you want to be spoiled, go to Baby Name websites that give you the meanings of names cuz the names of new characters give away a lot of the story. They have hidden meanings and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please, constructive criticism only =) Enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I make up, like Kerr and stuff. I'm only an adoring fan ; )

Chapter 1: Familiar Face

Buffy turned on her bath water. Her back throbbed. She sighed and turned around. Spike was standing at the door of her bathroom. Buffy gasped, walking back to grab the stake she left on the counter.

"Get out of here.." she muttered under her breath.

"I don't think so, luv. See, the last time we were in this situation, you kicked me and I ran away like a baby. Not anymore." Spike smirked as he walked towards her.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Buffy stammered, getting into a defensive position.

"This time I'll finish what I started." Spike lunged at Buffy, pinning her to the ground. She squirmed, trying to point the stake at Spike's heart. Spike, holding her wrists together, obviously had the advantage. He ripped the stake from her hand and threw it aside. Helpless, Buffy squirmed while Spike ripped her robe apart. The tub was overflowing and Spike shoved her head beneath the water. She screamed to no avail. She heard Spike saying "Buffy...Buffy....Buffy..." as she began to black out...

***

"Buffy....Buffy....BUFFY!" Dawn shook Buffy, who had fallen asleep on the library check out counter at the new Sunnydale High. She squirt her sister with more water from her water bottle. 

"Buffy!!!! Wake up already!!" Dawn yelled.

Buffy awoke with a start. She gasped and started coughing. "Wha???"

"Woah, your eyes just got all buggy. More Spike nightmares?" Dawn asked, observing her sister's startled state.

"Yeah...I...I don't know why I keep having it.....you'd think I'd figure it was a dream but every time I have it....it....it..." Buffy trailed off.

"...feels so real...like you're reliving it." Dawn finished.

"Yeah.... So, what's up?" Buffy asked as she rubbed her eyes and adjusted her ponytail.

"Um...school's over...so we can sorta go now. Home. Ya know, where we live..."

"School's over already?? Wow, time flies when you're asleep." Buffy smiled as she gathered her bag. "When I went here it felt like the school day took forever."

"I feel your pain." Dawn frowned.

"Right...you're in my old shoes. I feel very sorry for you. Hey...then I'm in Giles' shoes. And your friends are in..!"

"Yeah, Buffy I get the point....so, can we go?" Dawn drudged over to the door, dragging Buffy behind her.

***

Buffy brought in the mail and closed the door behind her.

"Bills....coupons...DAWN! Letter! Hmmm....flier....ughh all junk." Buffy sighed, putting the mail down on the coffee table.

Dawn grabbed her mail. "Hey, it's from Willow!" Dawn exclaimed as she read over the card. "She says she's almost through with rehab. That class on dealing with stuff the human way has really shown her that magic doesn't solve everything. Giles says hi. She says he still does't hold a grudge about her trying to kill him. Oh! She met up with Oz recently and he's been great too, teaching her how to play the guitar so she directs her attention to something else."

"That's great! I'm glad those people are getting through to her. Does she say if she and Giles are visiting for the holidays?"

"Yeah, they're thinking about it. Sort of a reward for her improvement through the year. Ooooh I can't wait!" Dawn beamed. Willow was like a 2nd older sister and she missed her terribly.

"Whaddaya wanna do for dinner, Dawnie? I really don't feel like cooking....we only have burgers. Bad Doublemeat Memories." Buffy shuddered.

"How about we go to the Bronze? Get some fries or something." Dawn smiled.

"Sure, Bronze time. Just like the good old days." Buffy grabbed her jacket from the closet. A dark leather coat glared at her from the far, dark part of the closet. Buffy cringed and closed the door.

"Here we go a-Bronzin!" Dawn gleefully exclaimed as she hopped to the car.

***

At the Bronze, Buffy found Xander where he usually was. At a dark corner table. She gave Dawn money for fries and drinks and pointed to Xander. Dawn nodded and went to get the food.

Buffy walked over and sat across from Xander. "Hey. How's everything?"

"Okay. I'm all with the okayness of everything. Job's okay, apartment's okay, life's okay. Okay?"

Buffy blinked. "Right. Glad to hear it. ....I think."

Xander smiled. "Buff, I'm fine. I just miss her. Where's Dawn?"

"Buying some fries. We're kinda sick of burgers."

"Ahh...Doublemeat flashbacks." Xander laughed. "I can still smell the smell."

Dawn walked over and laid the fries and Cokes on the table. "Hey Xander!" Dawn smiled. Ever since Spike left, Dawn's little crush on Xander had resumed.

"So, how is old-new Sunnydale High?" Xander asked, remembering his experiences in high school.

"Oh, I got an A on the chemistry test today! Forgot to tell you, Buffy. I was really surprised."

"Chemistry was my most favoritest subject ever." Buffy proclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"...What?? No ketchup??? Dawnie, have I really taught you so little??"

"Oops! Knew I forgot something.."

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Buffy smiled and walked over to the food counter. No condiments. 

What is this??' she thought, furrowing her brow. She saw a table with a large sign that read "Condiments" in the far left corner. Do they even bother to tell people when they change stuff?' she thought as she walked over. She pushed through a crowd to get to the ketchup. But, of course, when she got there, someone was using the ketchup. Figures.' she thought as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Um....gonna be done anytime soon? I have a starving sister who needs some ketchup."

"Well....sorry....a guy leaves for a while and no one'll let him have a decent meal. Besides, the sodding pump isn't working right."

"Oh, cry me a river." Buffy scowled, not noticing the familiarity of the voice, as she gently shoved the man aside and harshly pumped some ketchup into a little paper cup. "Just have to apply some pressure." 

"Buffy? Slayer?" the man said from behind her.

Buffy stopped dead and turned around. Standing before her was none other than Spike. She thought. Something was different.....

Then her reflexes kicked in and she picked up the canister of ketchup, hit Spike over the head with it, and ran. She grabbed Dawn, Xander, and the fries and dashed out.

"Hey!!!! We're supposed to be getting out of the house!!" Dawn yelled.

"Well, Spike's in there, so unless you want to see that slime I'd suggest you get in the car."

"But Buffy...you could easily kick his sorry ass." Xander said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm not ready yet. Need to build up some bravery after what he did." Buffy said as they pulled out and sped away.

***

Buffy went out patrolling at night, even though she was still a little freaked out about seeing Spike again. She brought along a few extra stakes and some holy water. Just in case. You never know what could pop out of the bushes. She sat down at the base of a tree and took a swig of water from the bottle she carried with her.

Who the hell does he think he is, coming back like this?? He should know he's not welcome at all. I really shoulda killed him all those times I had the chance to.' she thought. Buffy looked up at the sky. She'd been through so much and just wanted a break. And being a slayer didn't cover dental. Or anything for that matter. The librarian job was okay. Kinda boring but hey, she needed the money and the school needed a librarian.

Her concentration was broken by a pair of boots. Large, black boots. Buffy's eyes widened and she jumped up. Spike. Of course. It was always Spike.

"Buffy...listen.." Spike started.

"No, you listen! I want you out! Out of my life, out of Dawn's life, out of Sunnydale! I hate you more than I ever thought I could. You disgust me. Xander was right, you ARE just an evil souless monster. I was stupid to ever lov...LOOK at you and think you could possibly have feelings." Buffy walked away. Spike walked after her.

"Bloody hell, if you'd just let me talk I could.."

"NO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Buffy shouted and ran away, staking a vamp that popped out at her in the process.


	2. Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters. I only own the new ones.

Here's chapter 2. Might take me a while to get the chapters out because I try not to have any continuity errors Soooo, review please =) hehe

Chapter 2: Willow

"Buffy...Buffy...this is what you want...." Spike shouted at Buffy while he had her head in the tub.

Buffy shook and shook but he wouldn't let go. "Buffy...Buffy...BuZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Buffy opened her eyes and whacked the alarm clock. The nightmare. Again. She rolled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ughh....no more caffeine before bed." she mumbled as she brushed her hair. She put on her flowery red shirt and black flared jeans. She put on some makeup and went downstairs where Dawn was finishing breakfast. Dawn gave Buffy a Nutri-Grain bar. 

"We have to get there on time today. If I'm late again I'll get an extended detention." she said as she ran to the car. 

"Okay...." Buffy grabbed her lunch from the refrigerator and went out to the car as well.

They got to school a half an hour early. "God.....this is too early...." Buffy muttered, resting her head on the steering wheel after she parked the car in her allotted spot.

Dawn smiled. "At least you won't have to drag yourself back here after school to get me from detention."

"Mmmmmmm..." she mumbled, getting out of the car.

The school was unusually quiet. And dark. Not many teachers were there yet. She drew the blinds in the library and squinted at the light that flowed in. It was going to be a very sunny day.

"Rain...please..." Buffy muttered a wish that would go unanswered. She rearranged returned books and before she knew it, the school was swarmed with tired teenagers unwillingly getting an education. She turned on her computer and decided to surf the web for a while. The library was similar to the old one, but had more eye-level windows so it wasn't as dreary looking. There were a lot more computers, too, for student use. And less books about demons and the occult. She heard the library doors swing open and footsteps coming towards her.

"Hello Bu....Miss Summers."

Buffy looked up. "Morning, Mr. Desdemon." It was Kerr Desdemon, a Mythology 2 teacher who also happened to be dark, mysterious, and pretty handsome.

"I just wanted to tell you how well Dawn's been doing. She really likes myths.", he said.

Buffy couldn't help but melt under his gaze. She was only human. "Ooh...yeah...Mythy Dawn...that's what everyone calls her." Buffy said, laughing nervously.

Mr. Desdemon looked out the window. "Hey, isn't there a No Trespassing on School Property' sign out there?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"There's some weird guy standing outside looking around. I'm gonna go tell him to get off school property." Mr. Desdemon proclaimed.

"Oh how valiant." Buffy smirked as he walked out.

She continued her net surfing and heard Kerr. "This is school property, no trespassing!"

"Bloody hell, I was just looking for someone!"

Buffy's ears perked up.

"Who?" Kerr demanded.

"Someone by the name of Buffy Summers. Is that a problem??"

Buffy ran through the corridors and outside to the entrance. Kerr was arguing with Spike, who was standing in direct sunlight.

"He claims to be looking for.." Kerr started.

"...Spike....wh-what..." Buffy stuttered.

"Will you listen to me now?" Spike gently pleaded.

"...Spike....wh-.....what happened.....Spike...." Buffy stammered.

"Uhh...how about we go inside?" Kerr stated, leading Buffy, who kept looking over her shoulder at Spike, back inside.

They sat at a table. Buffy blinked uncontrollably.

"Maybe you should leave us alone..please." Spike said, turning to Mr. Desdemon.

"Right, of course." he said, leaving.

"What's going on....why did you come back?" Buffy asked, scanning Spike's hands for the Gem of Amarra.

"Because I felt horrible...about what I did to you and everyone else over the years." Spike said, looking down.

"Right, cuz saying sorry really makes things all better." Buffy snapped back sarcastically.

"And I suppose whacking me with ketchup helps." he scoffed. "If you'd just shut your gob and listen then maybe you'd understand."

"Fine. Talk." Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"Well, after what happened I was sort of confused. I tried so hard to convince myself to be angry cuz I didn't go through with it, but I couldn't help feeling like I should have staked myself or something. So I left to get some help. And I did. And I'm okay now."

"Okay how? Did you sort out your feelings? What?" she demanded.

"Buffy...I got-"

"Hey, Bu....Miss Summers, I just got a call from someone....I think it was....Maple? Redwood? Some kind of tree..." Mr. Desdemon said, cutting off Spike.

"Willow??" Buffy exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yeah, that's it! She needs you to pick her up from the airport ASAP." Mr. Desdemon finished.

"Okay...", Buffy said, grabbing her car keys. Spike followed.

***

They had been driving for quite a while in complete silence.

"So....what were you going to say?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, nothing. Where did Red go to?" Spike inquired.

"England."

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh really? What for? Vacation?"

"I wish. After you left...uh...some pretty bad stuff happened.. Warren came to my house with the intent of killing me but accidentally shot and killed Tara."

"What????? He thought she was you?"

"No. He shot me and as he was running away he accidentally shot up at the window of Willow and Tara's bedroom and hit her.. So Willow got all crazy with the Vengeance/Black Magick stuff and killed Warren. Jonathan and...um...that other guy...what's his face....well they were in jail and Anya teleported there to get them out before Willow got to them first. She just made it. So we brought them to the Magic Box....Willow came, Xander, Dawn, and the geeks bailed. Giles came and battled Willow...we had her at bay but she took Giles' borrowed magic which allowed her to feel some emotion. She was planning to end the world, but Xander got through to her. Giles almost died.... So then he took her to England with him so they could get help from the Council."

"Oh." a stunned Spike muttered. "And I suppose the hit you got from Warren was just a scrape?"

"No. If Willow hadn't pulled the bullet out with magick I would have died. .....Again."

That got Spike a little peeved. "I swear, if Red hadn't gotten to Warren I woulda tortured him and skinned him alive." he said, slamming his fist into his hand.

Buffy swallowed. "Willow sorta did that."

Spike got bug-eyed. "Well good for her!" he said with a smile, until Buffy glared at him. "I mean...bad...very bad..."

Buffy sighed and looked back at the road. Spike smiled to himself.

When they arrived at the airport Buffy told Spike to stay in the car while she found Willow. It had been at least 15 minutes and Spike stood outside the car so he could get some air.

What's taking so long? This is bloody boring....' he thought to himself. Who was that guy at the school, anyway? He seemed too protective of Buffy. New watcher? No, old Rupes couldn't have gone. Buff woulda said something.'

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Buffy and Willow coming, lugging Willow's luggage. He ran over to help them.

"Here, let me take that." he said to Willow, taking one of the rolling suitcases she pulled. 

"Um...gee, thanks..." Willow said as she looked back at Buffy, raising her eyebrow as if saying What's with him?'. Buffy shrugged. They loaded Willow's stuff in the back and started to drive back to Buffy's house.

"Hey Red, nice recovery." Spike smiled as he looked back at her.

"Hey Spike, enjoying humanity?" Willow smiled back, causing Buffy to bring the car to a sudden halt.

"WHAT? No, Will, no...h-he's NOT a human, he just has the Gem of Amarra hidden somewhere, don't you Spike? Tell her. You CAN'T be human.." she stuttered.

"Actually, Buffy, that's kind of what I've been trying to tell to you....I got my soul and my humanity back."

Buffy stared. "You....oh no...no no no you did NOT get a soul or your humanity...haha Spike, good joke." she laughed, slapping his back. "Now where's the gem?"

"Buffy, he's human. I mean, look at him. A-and touch his hand. It's warm. I could feel it when he grabbed my bag." Willow said.

Buffy quickly tapped Spike, like he had an infectious disease. When she was sure he wouldn't bite, she gently rested her hand on his. Willow was right. It was warm. Buffy knew he couldn't be warm from a fresh kill because she had been with him for the past 2 hours. 

"So....human...." she said, looking cautiously at Spike as he nodded back.

***

Dawn ran in the front door. "Buffy?? Buffy, where are you?" she yelled. Mr. Desdemon had given her a ride home. He said Buffy had to leave early and Dawn was worried that something had happen. She ran around the house and didn't find Buffy. She found Willow's luggage, though and ran outside to see if they were in the backyard. She turned the corner and saw a bright head of red hair sitting in a lawn chair. "WILLOW!" she yelled, running over. Willow turned and saw Dawn coming at her. "Dawnie!" she proclaimed, jumping up and bear hugging Dawn. 

"Omigosh Willow I missed you so much! You're back! Why are you..." then Dawn saw the large black figure who had been sitting with Willow and Buffy. "....Spike??" she whispered.

"Hey Bit." he said, cautiously standing up, being directly hit by a ray of sunlight.

"Buffy, he isn't bursting into flames..." Dawn said.

"That's cuz I'm a human." he said. Dawn's eyes bugged out of her head.

Spike told her about how he went to Africa to get a soul for Buffy. He got the soul after enduring many horrible tests. Once that was over, he decided a soul wasn't enough, so he went through double the tests to get his humanity. Dawn was glad that he did still care for Buffy despite what happened, and Buffy hadn't killed him.

Before dinner, Spike pulled Dawn aside.

"Who's that Desdemon fellow?" he hushed.

"A teacher at the school." Dawn said.

"Oooh..." Spike sighed, relieved.

"He and Buffy are dating." Dawn mumbled.

"......oh....I see." Spike said, trying his hardest not to appear visibly upset. Stupid human emotions...

"I told her not to get into another office relationship' cuz they usually end in violent badness, but she wouldn't listen to me." Dawn said while looking at her feet. "He's nice....and human, as far as we know." she laughed.

"Well...Buffy deserves a normal guy who isn't dead or in a government agency or something..." Spike whispered. It was true, he told himself, even though he didn't like it much. Buffy did deserve better.


End file.
